The present invention is directed to a method for introducing or pulling cables into a pipe by utilizing a flowing agent that will transport the cable as it is introduced at one end with the agent flowing out of the remote end.
European Patent Application A 0 186 753 discloses introducing a cable into a channel by utilizing a flow of air or gas. As disclosed, a plurality of longitudinal channels are kept relatively small in the cross section and are provided in a larger pipe cross section. One or more light waveguide leads are capable of being individually introduced into these longitudinal channels. Due to the small size of the cross section of these individual longitudinal channels, special measures are not required in the region of the pressure connection for the flowing agent.
In many cases, however, it is desirable to either draw cables into existing pipes having a relatively large diameter, for example 10 cm, or to lay simple and universally employable pipes that, due to the prescribed, small cross sectional area of the longitudinal channels, only allows a drawing in of a very specific number of light waveguide leads or of extremely thin cables. In addition to the disadvantages that only light waveguide leads having a relatively small cross section can be blown into the thin channels, the problem also occurs that the range of such systems are limited, even given high pressures.